Takdir dan Skenario
by N-Yoshioka
Summary: Sasuke diam diam mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabat yang sejak kecil menemaninya. Sasuke ingin memiliki ikatan dengannya melebihi Seorang Sahabat. Tapi bagaimana kalo takdir berkata Lain? [Bad Summary]


Sebuah fanfic singkat dari saya.

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter dimiliki Massashi Kisimoto

Rate T

Pair : (SASUTEN & SASUAYAM)

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas kekurangan fic ini. dan juga minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kata. karena fic ini hanya dibuat melalui hp.

TAKDIR

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang setiap malam menemaninya. Mimpi tentang gadis cantik yang setiap hari bersamanya. Gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Sasuke mengecek jam yang ada dihpnya, ternyata sudah jam setengah tujuh.  
>Berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari kamar tidurnya.<br>Sasuke Membasuh wajahnya agar segar kembali, Bukan hanya sekali ia membasuh, tapi berkali kali untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya.  
>Memasuki kamar mandi untuk melakukan runtinitas paginya setiap hari.<p>

15 menit Sasuke dikamar mandi. Sasuke langsung mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan langsung memakainya.  
>Mengambil tas yang ada dimejanya kemudian mengecek buku yang akan ia gunakan Nantinya.<br>Setelah buku yang ia perlukan Nanti sudah ia bawa, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah cermin yang tak terlalu besar.  
>Menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin sebentar, Setelah semuanya rapi, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk memulai sarapan paginya.<p>

Sepi, tak ada siapaun dirumahnya kecuali Sasuke sendiri . Orang tuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka diluar kota sehingga sangat jarang dirumah.  
>Kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha hari ini menginap dirumah temannya karena ada tugas dari kuliahnya.<br>Walaupun orang tuanya sering sekali dirumah, Sasuke masih bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak yang baik seperti Itachi. Sesibuk sibuknya tugas, ia masih menyempatkan diri pulang kerumah untuk mengecek keadaan Sasuke.  
>Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin protes pada Itachi itu karena ia sudah besar.<br>Tapi Sasuke mengurungkan Niatnya karena Sasuke tahu, Kakaknya sangat khawatir padanya.  
>Dan dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. walaupun setiap bertemu dia selalu menggodanya dan membuat Sasuke kesal.<p>

"Sasukeeeeee, Ayo cepaaaaat" Sebuah teriakan kencang memanggil Nama Sasuke dari luar rumahnya.  
>Sasuke tau siapa dia, dia adalah orang yang selalu hadir dalam Mimpinya.<p>

"Iya," Jawabnya kemudian balik arah untuk memakai sepatunya.  
>"Biarlah tidak sarapan agar dia tak menunggu" Batin Sasuke<p>

.  
>.<p>

"Ayo berangkat Sasuke" Ucap gadis itu saat Sasuke berada didekatnya

"hn" jawabnya singkat kepadanya. Kepada gadis yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari. Dia adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Orang yang diam diam Sasuke cintai. tapi sayang, Ada tembok raksasa yang menghalangi Sasuke berhubungan dengannya.

"Hei, Jangan cemberut gitu dong didepan sahabat imutnya ini" Ucap Gadis itu sambil menampilkan pose imut didepan Sasuke.

Ya, itulah tembok besar yang menghalanginya untuk memilikinya sepenuhnya. Tembok yang bernama persahabatan.  
>Sasuke ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya padanya, Tapi Sasuke juga tak ingin Gadis itu membencinya, Karena mencintai sahabatnya.<p>

"Hn, ayo" Sasuke menampilkan senyum tipis untuknya, Senyum hanya buat orang tertentu saja. kemudian Sasuke menarik tangannya untuk segera berangkat.

Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, itulah menurut Sasuke.  
>Setiap harinya inilah yang Sasuke tunggu. Berjalan kesekolah hanya bersamanya, dan juga… Menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Menggenggam tangan halus Tenten.<p>

Gadis cantik namun tomboy, Itulah yang Sasuke suka darinya. Rambutnya yang unik berbentuk 2 cepol , dan juga mata berwarna coklat yang sangat indah untuk di tatap.

Seperti hari hari biasanya, Tenten selalu banyak cerita saat perjalanan seperti ini. Bercerita tentang hal yang tak penting untuk Sasuke.  
>Tapi, meskipun begitu, Sasuke akan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.<p>

Tak terasa, Sasuke dan Tenten sudah sampai disekolah. Sekolah yang sangat besar dan megah. Dan tidak lupa fasilitasnya yang sangat lengkap.

Sasuke memasuki sekolah itu bersama Tenten. Tangannya dan tangan Tenten masih bergandengan sejak mereka berangkat sekolah. Dan Sasuke senang Karena Tenten tidak pernah menolak saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya.  
>Saat Sasuke tanya kenapa dia tak menolak saat Sasuke menggandeng tangannya?. Dia hanya menjawab, " Tak apa, Kita kan sahabat sudah sangaaat lama!" .<p>

Bolehkah Sasuke berharap ada ikatan yang lebih tinggi dari seorang sahabat?.  
>Walaupun sulit, tapi Sasuke masih berharap akan hal itu.<p>

"Sasukeee-Kuuuuun"  
>"Sasuke-kun, Kyaaaa"<br>"Sasuke-kun tambah ganteng aja"  
>"Kenapa sih, harus cewek panda itu, tidak aku saja yang digandeng"<p>

Teriakan sehari hari seperti itu harus menjadi makanan Sasuke setiap pagi.  
>Para gadis yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan itu tak henti hentinya meneriaki Nama Sasuke.<br>"Seperti tak ada pekerjaan lain saja" Batin Sasuke dalam hati

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada Tenten, Kemudian Sasuke berlari menjauh dari para gadis genit yang suka cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Hah hah hah hah" Nafas mereka berdua beriringan setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari para cewek genit itu.  
>Mereka berdua kemudian duduk dibangku yang ada dibelakang.<p>

"Kau tahu Sasuke, Setiap hari aku harus selalu olahraga jantung" Ucap Tenten saat ia duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Aku heran, Kau yang dikejar, kenapa aku harus juga kau tarik" Ucap Tenten lagi

"Hn" balas Sasuke dengan kata kata yang sama.  
>"Aku ingin memberi tahu jika kau adalah orang yang ku suka. Tapi sayang, mereka tahu kalau kau dan aku sahabat dekat" Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.<p>

"Ohayo"

Ucapan seseorang dari depan kelas harus membuat Tenten berhenti mengoceh.  
>Sasuke tahu sebab kenapa Tenten begitu.<br>Sasuke melirik kedepan kelas dan ia melihat seorang dengan rambut hitam panjang dengan wajah putih.  
>Dia ... Hyuga Neji.<p>

Sasuke kemudian beralih menatap Tenten.  
>Sudah ia tebak bagaimana reaksi Tenten.<br>Muka bersemu merah dan matanya tak lepas dari sosok orang bernama Hyuga Neji.  
>"Kau tahu, Dulu aku tak pernah iri pada siapapun.<br>Tapi kali ini aku harus mengakui, Bahwa aku iri pada Hyuga Neji" Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Ohayo Tenten-chan" Ucap Hyuga Neji saat dia berada didekat Mereka berdua. dan hanya Tenten yang disapa. Neji tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang ada disebelah Tenten.

"O..Ohayo Neji-kun" Ucap Tenten dengan malu malu, Tak lupa wajahnya yang merona.

"Kau tambah cantiik Tenten-chan" Ucap Hyuga Neji dengan senyumannya.

"T...terima kasih Neji-kun, kau juga tambah Tampan" Ucap Tenten dengan malu malu

"Kau ini" Ucap Neji dengan tawa kecilnya. ia kemudian mengusap kepala Tenten pelan.

"Kau tahu Tenten, saat kau berada didekat Neji, Kau sama sekali tak menganggapku ada. Bahkan melirik kearahku pun tidak.  
>Dan adegan seperti itu setiap pagi, Membuatku sakit hati dan harus menahan amarah" Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.<p>

Sasuke lebih memilih membuka buku untuk menghilangkan emosinya. Biarlah guru datang untuk menghentikan obrolan mereka. dan biarlah Guru yang menyelamatkan Sasuke dari emosinya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan pergi ke atap sekolah bersama Tenten untuk makan bekal yang Tenten buat untuk Sasuke dan dirinya.  
>Berjalan dikoridor sekolah yang lumayan sepi karena memang para siswa banyak yang memilih langsung kekantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.<p>

Duduk dibangku disana , lalu Sasuke mengambil satu kotak bekal Tenten untuk Sasuke makan.  
>Setiap hari Sasuke selalu makan makanan Tenten. Sasuke bersyukur masih ada yang perhatian kepadanya. Walaupun dengan lauk sederhana, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada membeli.<p>

"Terima Kasih" Ucap Sasuke setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya.

"Sama sama Sasuke-Chaaan" Ucap Tenten dengan penekanan dikata chan.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel embel Chan Tenten" Ucap Sasuke kesal . Yah dia memang sering menggoda Sasuke seperti itu.

"Ma'af ma'af Sasuke-kun yang tampan" Ucap Tenten lalu merapikan tempat bekal makannya.  
>Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Tenten memujinya seperti itu. Tentunya Tenten tak melihatnya karena sedang merapikan tempat bekalnya.<p>

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit. Sasuke berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tenten untuk membeli minuman kaleng.  
>Menuruni tangga dan berbelok hingga sampailah ditempat itu.<p>

Disana Sasuke juga melihat Seorang murid dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hei Dobe" Ucap Sasuke saat dekat dengan orang yang dipanggilnya dobe.

"Hei teme" Ucap Naruto yang dipanggil Sasuke dobe yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke langsung saja memasukkan 2 buah koin untuk membeli minuman untuknya sendiri dan juga Tenten.

"Wah, buatku satu ya" Ucap Naruto girang kala melihat Sasuke membeli 2 buah minuman kaleng .

"Ck, tidak bodoh" Ucap Sasuke Lalu menjauhkan miumannya dari Naruto yang berusaha mengambilnya.

"ah kau ini" Ucap Naruto pura pura cemberut.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu menuju atap sekolah.  
>Naruto yang merasa diabaikan hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.<br>Naruto sudah tahu Sasuke akan kemana, dan Naruto sudah tahu minuman itu untuk siapa karena setiap harinya Sasuke melakukan itu.

"Ah kau ini Sasuke, aku kan juga sahabatmu, masak hanya ia yang kau belikan minuman"

"hn"

"Sekali kali aku juga kek"

"hn"

"Aku juga sering membantumu, jadi kau harus balas budi"

"hn"

Naruto terus saja mengoceh, sementara Sasuke hanya membalas ocehannya dengan kata hn sampai ia sudah menaiki tangga dan berhenti dipintu atap yang terbuka.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.  
>Menggertakkan giginya kuat, dan menunduk menahan amarahnya.<br>Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berhenti juga menghentikan langkahnya. memandangi Sasuke dari belakang.  
>Ia melihat Sasuke menunduk dan menggertakkan giginya walaupun posisinya dibelakang.<br>Naruto hanya diam, menunggu apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Hn" Ucap Sasuke menghadap Naruto kemudian memberikan 1 minuman yang ia beli tadi lalu pergi kembali menuruni tangga meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja .

Saat Sasuke sudah pergi, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat adegan yang berada 15 meter didepannya.  
>Adegan cewek berambut cepol dan cowok berambut panjang yang sedang mengobrol. Tawa juga menghiasi wajah mereka dan tak lupa rona merah menjalar dipipi sang cewek.<br>Yeah, Tenten dan Neji.

"Sampai kapan kau seperti ini Sasuke. Kau hanya bisa mencintainya dan tak berani mengungkapkannya" Ucap Naruto dalam hati kemudian pergi menyusul Sasuke.

Yeah, Naruto juga mengetahui tentang perasaan Sasuke terhadap Tenten. Naruto tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat temannya itu Out Of Karakter.  
>Saat Sasuke harus menurunkan harga dirinya didepan Naruto untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, Atau saat Sasuke menyuruh Naruto diam diam untuk setangkai bunga di Loker Tenten.<p>

Miris memang, Sampai saat ini Sasuke masih belum mau mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia sendiri takut Tenten menjauhinya. Naruto akan berfikir, Sasuke akan terlambat jika memang terus seperti ini.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Sasuke merapikan buku bukunya. Kelas sudah sepi, Hanya ia dan Naruto yang ada dikelas ini. Ia dihukum karena membolos tadi setelah istirahat.

"Ah, Ini gara gara kamu Sasuke. Kalau kau tidak bolos, aku tak akan dihukum seperti ini" Gerutu Naruto sambil memberes bereskan bukunya

"Siapa suruh ikut bolos" Ucap Sasuke kembali

"Ya ya, Lagian kenapa kamu bolos!" Tanya Naruto

"Ayo pulang" Ucap Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar kelas menghiraukan Pertanyaan Naruto

"Hei, Jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari menyusul Sasuke yang sudah dulu keluar kelas

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke?"

"hn"

"Ayolah, Aku tahu jika kau suka Tenten, Tapi jika kau terus begini, mana bisa kau mendapatkannya"

"hn"

"Ah kau ini"

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Menoba untuk tidur.  
>Tapi sayang, tidak ada rasa kantuk .<br>Ia melirik jam dimeja belajarnya. Sudah menunjukkan angka 11.35 tapi ia tak bisa untuk tidur. Ia masih teringat kata kata Naruto tadi,  
>"Ayolah, Aku tahu jika kau suka Tenten, Tapi jika kau terus begini, mana bisa kau mendapatkannya"<br>Kata kata itu masih ada dipikirannya sampai sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi semakin ia ingin melupakannya, ia malah semakin mengingatnya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mencoba apa yang dikatakan Naruto" ucap Sasuke dalam hati "besok saat jam istirahat" lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"aku harus menjadikannya kekasihku"  
>"semoga saja"<p>

.

.

Sasuke sudah siap dengan seragamnya. berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju bawah untuk bersiap kesekolah.

"ohayo Sasu-chan" Ucap Seorang yang tiba tiba muncul didepan kamarnya sambil menunjukkan senyumannya.

"hn baka itachi" Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi berjalan melewati itachi.

"Hah, kau ini Sasu-chan, Kau tak ingin makan dulu" ucap Itachi lalu berjalan mengikuti adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku langsung berangkat saja" Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah, Hati hati dijalan" Ucap Itachi

"hn"

Sasuke menutup gerbang rumahnya, Berdiam diri lalu mengeluarkan hpnya.  
>Mencoba Menelfon Tenten tapi Nomernya tidak aktif.<br>07.00

Sudah jam 7 tapi Tenten belum juga datang. Kemhawatiran pun melanda Sasuke. Tidak biasanya Tenten belum berangkat jam segini. Biasanya 15 menit yang lalu ia sudah menunggu disini dan berteriak memanggil namanya.  
>Tapi sudah jam segini Tenten belum saja datang. Apa ia sakit? Tidak mungkin, kemari Tenten biasa saja dan Sehat.<br>Apa ia sudah berangkat duluan? Entahlah, ia selalu berangkat bersama Sasuke.  
>Mungkin menunggu lebih baik.<p>

1 Menit

5 Menit

7 Menit

12 Menit

15 Menit

Sudah 15 menit menunggu tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat Tenten .  
>Sasuke mengeluarkan hpnya dari saku, kemudian mencari Kontak bernama Baka Dobe. Lalu ia menekan tombol call padanya.<p>

Setelah menunggu lama, Akhirnya telefonnya diangkat juga.

"Dobe, apa kau sudah berangkat?"

"Belum, memangnya ada apa Teme?"

"Jemput aku, aku belum berangkat"

"he, Biaanya kau sudah berangkat bersama Tenten"

"Hari ini ia tak ada"

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan banyak Tanya, Nanti Telat"

"Baik baik, Aku kesana"

"hn"

Sasuke kemudian memasukkan hpnya kembali, Berdiam diri menunggu Naruto datang.

1 Menit

3 Menit

7 Menit

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepannya Yang Sasuke tahu itu adalah mobil Sahabatnya.

"Cepat Masuk Teme, Nanti telat" Teriak Naruto Sasuke langsung Saja masuk kedalam mobil Naruto, Mengingat 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.  
>Salahkan saja Naruto yang bangun siang.<br>Sasuke Langusng saja masuk kedalam mobil Naruto

"Baka, Jam segini baru berangkat" Ucap Sasuke saat sudah didalam Mobil Naruto dan Duduk disamping Naruto

"Iya iya, Kau seperti tak tahu kebiasaanku saja" Ucap Naruto lalu melajukan Mobilnya dengan kencang

Tak sampai 10 menit, Mereka sudah sampai disekolahan. Jarak rumah Sasuke dan Sekolah memang Dekat, jadi tak usah berlama lama untuk sampai kesekolahnya, Terlebih lagi jalanan dijepang lancar dan tidak ada kemacetan.

Setelah memarkirkan Mobilnya, Sasuke dan Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju Sekolahnya yang tak jauh dari Parkiran.

Seperti biasa, Saat sudah memasuki gerbang, Sasuke mendapat teriakan dari Fans Girlsnya . Tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke kali ini hanya berjalan Santai dan tidak berlari.  
>Ia hanya berjalan dengan santai memberi pandangan tajam pada setiap FGnya. Tapi bukannya takut, FGnya malah merona dan Blushing.<p>

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang, Diliriknya sahabat bodohnya itu yang sedang Cengar cengir kepada FGNya.

Rintangan dari FGnya telah ia lewati. dengan santai ia memasuki kelas diikuti oleh sahabatnya. Berdiam diri sebentar, Mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Raut muka Sasuke berubah terkejut, Tapi itu hanya sebentar, Ia menutupi wajah terkejutnya dengan wajah datar.  
>Tidak mungkinkan Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menunjukkan Wajah terkejutnya itu ditempat Umum.<p>

Dilihatnya Disana Tenten sedang duduk bersama Neji dan tampak asik mengobrol.  
>Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah Tas Tenten yang kini berpindah kesebelah Neji, Bukan disebelahnya.<p>

Sasuke menghela Nafas panjang, Tenten semakin jauh darinya. Padahal hari ini ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Tenten. Tapi saat melihat Tenten bersama Neji? Sudahlah, Sasuke sudah sakit hati.

Berjalan dengan tenang menuju bangkunya. Dan duduk dengan Tenang tanpa memperhatikan Sekitar. Menghiraukan juga Tatapan dari Tenten.

Naruto yang melihat Tenten kini sudah tidak duduk dibangku sebelah Sasuke kini menempati tempat duduk Tenten.  
>Memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat Sedih, Kecewa , dan Patah Hati.<br>Naruto tahu perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Pasti menyakitkan. Tenten semakin jauh untuk digapainya.  
>Naruto menghela Nafas panjang, Dialihkan perhatiannya kepada Tenten dan Neji yang berada tak jauh darinya yang sedang mengobrol.<br>Ingatanya kembali merawang beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ia dan Sasuke mendengar bisik bisi dari seorang siswi yang begosip Tentang hubungan Tenten dan Neji Yang sudah berpacaran.  
>Awalnya Sasuke tidap percaya sebelum melihat Semua.<br>Tapi saat ini, Ia melihat Tenten dan Neji yang sedang duduk berdua.  
>Dan ini memaksanya untuk percaya.<br>"Kau benar benar terlambat Sasuke" Ucap Naruto dalam Hati.

Sasuke memilih Membaca buku dari pada melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan Hatinya.  
>Memfokuskan Mata dan Otaknya untuk berkompromi.<br>Saat ia membaca, Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.  
>Dn beruntunglah ia karena sang guru telah datang.<p>

"Ohayo Anak anak"

"Ohayo Sensei"

dan pelajaranpun siap dimulai, Mulai hari ini ia akan membuang rasa cintanya kepada Tenten . hari ini dan seterusnya. Walaupun terasa sulit, ia akan berusaha.  
>Melupakan cinta pertama memang susah kan?.<br>Biarlah waktu yang menghapus segala cintanya. Walaupun ia tak bisa menjadikan Tenten Kekasih, tapi ia masih bersyukur karena bisa menjadikan Tenten sebagai Sahabat, walaupun setelah ini Tenten akan jarang bersamanya.

.

.  
>Bel istirahat berbunyi, Para murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak Untuk Sasuke. Ia masih diam didalam kelas untuk menunggu Koridor sepi. Ia juga tak mau bertemu dengan salah satu FGnya. Lebih tepatnya tidak mau dipaksa memakan bekalnya.<p>

Berbicara soal bekal, Sepertinya Mulai hari ini Sasuke tidak akan mendapat bekal dari Tenten, Karena sekarang bekal buatan Tenten sudah beralih ke pacarnya, Hyuga Neji.  
>Kelas sudah sepi, Hanya menyisakan ia dan Naruto saja.<p>

"Ayo ke Kantin Naruto"

Setidaknya ia masih mempunyai sahabat baik seperti Naruto. Walaupun ia terlihat bodoh, Tapi ia setia kawan.

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas. Sasuke berhenti sebentar Saat dari kejauhan ia melihat Sosok Tenten dan Neji yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah. Tak lupa kedua tangan mereka bertautan.  
>Naruto yang menyadari apa yang ditatap Sasuke juga ikut berhenti dan melihat juga.<p>

"Sepertinya tidak ada harapan Sasuke" Ucap Naruto.  
>Sasuke berdiam diri . Pandangannya masih menuju Tenten yang kini menghilang dibelokan koridor. Ia sudah tak mempunyai harapan. Tenten yang mencintai Neji, Dan Neji yang mencintai Tenten. Sasuke tidak bodoh dengan mengganggu hubungan mereka.<br>Biarlah tuhan yang mengatur takdir. dan Sasuke tidak ingin mlawan takdir.

"biarlah tuhan yang mengatur skenario untukku Nanti" Ucap Sasuke setelah berdiam cukup lama.  
>"dan setelah ini, mungkin aku akan selalu kekantin bersamamu" Lanjut Sasuke pada Naruto<p>

Berakhirlah penantiannya dari dulu hingga sekarang. Berakhrilah harapan Sasuke untuk memiliki Tenten lebih dari Sahabat, dan berakhirlah kebersamaannya setiap hari dengan Tenten. Karena setelah ini, Ia akan jarang bersama Tenten karena Tenten sudah bersama orang yang dicintainya, Hyuga Neji.  
>Sasuke yakin, Tuhan sudah menyiapkan skenario yang bagus untuknya,dan Sasuke sudah menunggu itu.<p>

BRUGH

Saat Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas, Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya dan orang yang menabraknya terjatuh kebelakang.

"Gomen gomen, Kau tak apa apa" Ucap Seorang gadis yang kini sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengadahkan pandangannya pada orang yang mengulurkan tangannya.  
>Sejenak iris mata coklat dan hitam bertemu.<br>Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya guna menghindari iris mata coklat itu. Sasuke sedikit merona saat melihat wajah gadis didepannya yang sangat dekat dengannya.  
>Gadis dengan Mata coklat dan juga rambut lurusnya yang juga berwarna coklat.<br>menerima uluran itu dan segera berdiri sambil membersihkan celananya yang tertempel debu.

"Sekali lagi Gomen Uchiha-san" ucap gadis itu sambil membungkuk. Tentu saja ia tahu Sasuke. siapa sih yang tak kenal Sasuke? Bahkan penjual dikantinnya juga tahu dirinya karena sering dibicarakan oleh gadis.

"Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" Ucap Sasuke kepada gadis itu .

"Gomen Sasuke-san. Saya sedang terburu buru" Ucap Gadis itu lalu hendak pergi jika sebuah pertanyaan tidak didengarnya.

"Siapa Namamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Ah lupa, Nama saya Ayame, Gomen aku sedang terburu buru" Ucap Gadis yang bernama ayame itu lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Naruto yang berdiri 2 meter disamping Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat adegan itu.

Sepertinya, Inilah skenario baru Untukmu Sasuke.

END.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. 


End file.
